Cambios
by Tryssi
Summary: -Ese es el problema Hermione, que te conozco demasiado bien.- Decía mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello de la chica arrancándole un suspiro de placer... Editado.


¡Hola chicas!

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son de J.K Rowling.

Bueno, ésta historia se me ocurrió un día escribiendo en mi diario después de un ruptura y repasando y leyendo mis bobadas me encontré con esta historia. Lo he editado porque estaba horrible espero que esté muchísimo mejor ahora.

Espero que las disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla :D

Lean, Lean , Lean mucho! Jejeje :P

_Cambios_

Hermione ya no aguantaba tantos desplantes y malas amistades.

Se iba y ya nunca más volvería a ver a aquellos que conocía. En parte, sentía que era lo mejor pero otro lado de su cabeza le decía que era una cobarde. Pero ya nada de eso le importaba, ya no.

También huía de aquel que la había enamorado: Draco Malfoy y sin saber cómo ni por qué se había metido en su corazón poco a poco y no quería sentir eso, por él no.

Se iba , casi sin ningún buen recuerdo, a excepción de Dumbledore y algunos profesores que le caían muy bien.

Tampoco tenía amigos, sólo un par de compañeras que eran muy simpáticas con ella pero nada más. Así que todo este tiempo en Hogwarts tuvo que arreglárselas sola.

Sabía que Harry y Ron no eran sus amigos, sólo la utilizaban y aparentaban que ella les importaba, nada más para que les ayudara con los deberes o a estudiar.

De todas maneras le gustaba ayudar.

Y Malfoy era la persona más indeseable que había conocido, pero su corazón no opinaba lo mismo.

Ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, por lo menos eso era lo que demostraba.

Cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos , lo que sentía hacia él, lo único que hizo fue burlarse en su cara y decirle que no fuera patética si de verdad creía que alguien como ella algún día iba a estar con alguien como él.

Eso le dejó lo suficientemente claro que él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella.

Se tiró meses deprimida, para una vez que había reunido el valor para ese tipo de declaraciones…Pero siendo sincera era de esperarse ésa reacción por parte de Malfoy.

De eso hacia ya dos años.

Su vergüenza y su timidez habían sido amortiguadas por su valentía además de un carácter fuerte que desarrolló en este último tiempo.

Los dos se ignoraban.

No es que antes se hablaran mucho sólo lo necesario pero desde hacia dos años que ya, ni eso.

No cruzaban ni una sola mirada. Él por no soportarla y ella por miedo a la humillación.

Hermione ,después de aquello, no había vuelto a enamorarse pero tuvo algún que otro admirador.

Unas cuantas veces decidió probar con alguno pero ninguno de ellos le daba lo que ella realmente necesitaba, que a decir verdad, no sabía lo que era.

Ya estaba harta de no haber recibido nada sincero de nadie, ni si quiera una caricia, un saludo, un abrazo, un beso, uno de verdad, nada.

No soportaba que la trataran como si no fuera alguien que merecía la pena.

En esto iba pensando cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas y salir en busca del tren que la llevaría de vuelta a casa, donde verdaderamente estaría bien.

Salía de su sala común de Gryffindor directamente para dirigirse a la estación.

Había una fiesta de fin de año pero a ella no le hacían gracia ese tipo de fiestas ya que era para pasárselo bien y estaba segura, que ella, no lo haría. Además, ya era tarde para arrepentirse, no estaba vestida adecuadamente y no tenía pareja. Sin más preámbulos salió con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y rápidamente se las limpió con el dorso del jersey verde.

En unos minutos ya se encontraba en la estación y caminó hasta el andén correspondiente. No había nadie en ese lugar, parecía que todos, se lo estaban pasando de maravilla en ésa dichosa fiesta.

Por el camino, se dio cuenta de que una persona caminaba en dirección contraria. Podía distinguir que era un chico, pero no sabía exactamente quién.

Al acercarse más, lo vio.

Y dejó de respirar: Malfoy.

Definitivamente no lo había superado ya que su corazón latía a mil por hora al reconocerlo.

Él ,al cruzarse a su lado, no le dirigió ni una sola mirada y mucho menos una sonrisa de despedida nada ...

Y ella se entristeció más de lo que esperaba.

-!Qué ilusa!.- Susurró.

Pero Hermione se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

Sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero ya nada le importaba...

-Malfoy- Dijo casi sin voz pero ,al parecer, su apellido fue bastante audible para el rubio ya que se volteó hacia ella. La observó un instante. Fue un fugaz cruce de miradas, pero eso bastó para ella y que no pensara más.

Pero tan rápido como se volteó se giró y decidió redirigir sus pasos.

Hermione, al ver aquello, se quedó pensando pero al parecer su cuerpo reaccionaba antes que su cerebro, ya que, sus piernas se movían a gran velocidad hacia Malfoy después de haber dejado su baúl tirado en el suelo. 

Cuando llegó, se detuvo enfrente de él un poco agitada, impidiéndole el paso.

Él, inmediatamente, se detuvo fastidiado.

-¿Qué cojones quieres Granger?- Dijo con enfado y las facciones endurecidas.

-Sólo una despedida- Dijo un tanto nerviosa aún sin saber bien porqué actuó de esa manera.

-Eh...¿A Dios?.- Decía algo borde para que ella se largara de una vez.

Hermione le observó unos segundos interrogante y de repente las palabras salían solas de su boca como si llevara tiempo reprimiendo esa conversación.

-No Malfoy, ésa no es la despedida que deseo.- Dijo mucho más seria de lo común.

Vale, ahora sí que se había perdido

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Granger y qué quería?

- No tengo paciencia para tus estupideces "sangre sucia" y dime de una vez qué -demonios -quieres.- Esta vez no era borde. Era colérico.

A Hermione, aquel insulto, le pareció bastante insulso hace mucho que no le encontraba sentido pero ,en cierto modo, sintió un ligero dolor al oír esas palabras de su boca.

-Un beso.- Soltó así sin más.

Hubo un gran silencio ,pero él, lo había roto a carcajada limpia.

No era una risa malvada.

Era una risa de algo realmente gracioso. De algo que le parecía absurdo y totalmente sin sentido que hasta se tuvo que agarrar el estómago.

Hermione, entendió eso como un desplante más.

Su cerebro le ordenó irse y su cuerpo le ordenó otra cosa bien distinta.

Cuando Malfoy paró de reírse dijo:

-Muy bueno "sangre sucia" pero me temo que mis encantos no están disponibles para ti ,lo siento, otra vez será.- Le respondió con malicia y algo de rabia.

Entonces Hermione en contra de todo lo esperado, lo agarró de la cara y lo atrajo a sus labios, bruscamente.

Sus labios se juntaron, pero sólo fue eso, un choque de bocas.

Draco, no salía de su asombro, jamás esperó eso de ella.

Y cuando sintió su asquerosa boca juntándose con la suya la agarró de los brazos y la apartó ferozmente. Enfadado.

-¿Eres idiota o qué Granger?. ¡Que JAMÁS se te ocurra volver a ... ya sabes lo que has hecho! ¡Me alegro de no volverte a ver en mi puta vida.- Y se fue sin más.

Hermione, tampoco sabía lo que acababa de suceder solamente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía y había salido perdiendo.

Entonces, otra vez, sintió que los ojos le picaban y sentía como el agua salada se acumulaba en ellos.

Pero decidió no soltar ninguna lágrima. Había sido su culpa. Y cuando avistó al tren se adentró en el vagón para nunca más volver y quizás olvidarse de él.

**5 años después...**

Miraba por la ventana. Le gustaba ver como las gotas de agua caían por ella y escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre su techo. Para ella, esos días eran los mejores.

Lo que le extrañaba era que Ron no volvía de trabajar y ella hace tres horas que había salido del Ministerio.

No le dio tanta importancia así que se echó a dormir.

Una castaña de pelo rizado, dormía plácidamente en su cama y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Su respiración era pausada y tranquila.

La luna estaba en lo más alto del cielo y entraban algunos rayos de luz por la ventana ,que estaba ligeramente abierta, iluminándole el rostro.

Se removió entre las sábanas de seda blanca casi intranquilamente.

De repente , una figura obscura se dejó ver de entre las sombras.

Llevaba una máscara blanca y vestía completamente de negro.

Con pasos lentos e insonoros se dirigió hacia la cama de la joven.

La observó durante unos segundos. Sin demasiado interés ,se volvió a ver la luna , que parecía mercurio.

A los lejos ,se distinguían extrañas nubes rojizas.

Eso sólo pasaba una vez al año, era una noche especial.

Sonrió de lado ,al notar , una punzada en la espalda y una tranquila respiración en su nuca.

-Primera regla: Nunca debes bajar la guardia ya deberías saberlo Malfoy eres un asqueroso mortífago nada se te escapa.- Sonrió todavía más que él.- Sabías que estaba despierta , como también sabías que yo noté tu presencia ¿No es así?.-Dijo en un tonto bastante sugerente.

- No te equivocas , Granger , vas mejorando.- Dijo todavía de espaldas , y con la varita de ella apuntándole.

-¿Qué haces aquí , y qué coño quieres de mí? Llevas semanas vigilándome ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu inmunda presencia?.- Le dijo totalmente enfurecida.

Él soltó una risa burlona y se giró lentamente hacia ella todavía en guardia.

-Cuida esa boca Granger ¿Qué educación te han dado tus padres , para tratar así a tus superiores?.- Dijo con todavía con la máscara puesta así que su voz no sonaba tan audible pero era mucho más macabra.

La cara de Hermione se desfiguró por completo al recordar a sus padres.

Maldito , había sido él , él los había asesinado y lo pagaría muy caro.

-Serás cabrón , Aveda...- Pero ,antes de que pudiera lanzarle la maldición , Malfoy fue más rápido y en cuestión de segundos estaba postrada en la cama.- ¿Cómo has ...?.-

-Hechizos no verbales además de la Oclumancia Granger. Sabía que actuarías así , y para tu información , no maté a tus padres pequeña. Esa no era mi tarea.- Dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara y la dejaba caer al suelo ,al igual que su capa negra.

Hermione le observó.

El muchacho sonreía maliciosamente y debajo de esa mueca se podían ver sus perlados dientes. Su pelo igual de suelto y platino que siempre pero su rostro era un poco más alargado y cuadrado, dándole un aspecto muy masculino.

Llevaba una camisa azul con los primeros botones desabrochados dejando entrever un pecho de marfil, y unos pantalones negros perfectamente pulcros. Debía reconocer que todo en él era demasiado sexi.

Intentó incorporarse pero no podía. Podía moverse, pero no levantarse , y frustrada dejó de intentarlo.

Draco , se acercó a la cama , arrastrándose como la serpiente que era.

Se trepó encima de Hermione y la agarró de las muñecas y ejerció la suficiente fuerza como para que ella dejara de moverse completamente.

Se acercó a su oído y le susurró lentamente:

-Hermione, aunque hubieras logrado lanzarme el Aveda no hubiera tenido efecto alguno y lo sabes.- A ella se le erizó todo el vello , al sentir su aliento en el cuello.-No deseas matarme de verdad.

-No me conoces bien.- Dijo ella en tono rencoroso.

-Ése es el maldito problema , que te conozco demasiado bien , Hermione.- Decía mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por el cuello de la chica , arrancándole un gemido involuntario ante tal tortuosa caricia.

- ¿A qué has venido?.- Preguntó lo más serena que pudo.

-Sabes a lo que he venido.-

-¿Y por qué no lo haces de una maldita vez ? .- Decía acaloradamente.

Él sonrió- Y también sabes , que no voy a hacerlo ,a menos que me obligues.- Y rozó ligeramente sus labios con el cuello de ella.

Hermione rió por lo bajo , además de por la caricia , por lo gracioso de su ocurrencia.- Haz lo que quieras Malfoy , púdrete , y para que lo sepas Ron y yo nunca nos acostamos.- Aseguraba evitando mirarle a los ojos a pesar de que no se veía prácticamente nada.

Se sentía avergonzada y no quería que la viera.

Podía sentir como él pasaba sus manos por debajo de su camisón mientras acariciaba uno de sus muslos lentamente.

Draco disfrutaba verla y tenerla así, a su merced.

Esperó tanto por ese momento, sabía que esta era su noche.

Sonreía al notar como ella disimulaba muy bien el nerviosismo que le causaba la caricia que él le proporcionaba, se sentía muy incómoda pero era muy orgullosa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que el muy estúpido no se atrevió ni a rozarte?.- Dijo con un extraño sentimiento reconfortante

-Él , me respeta y no se cuela en mi habitación para ultrajarme como otros que conozco.- Ante esto, Draco se dio por aludido y detuvo sus juegos por debajo del camisón de ella y soltó una risa.

-No seas hipócrita Granger , él no te respeta , si lo hiciera , ¿Por qué crees que se queda "trabajando" hasta tarde y no está aquí contigo para hacerte el amor? No se revolcaría con otras a falta de lo que tú le das.- A Hermione , se le deformó la cara por la furia que apareció en él y por aquella dura verdad.- A demás- Decía bajando el tono- Te gusta que YO , Draco Malfoy sea el ÚNICO que te ultraje ¿No es así?.-Decía con burla y orgullo.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? Tengo muy buena memoria y recuerdo muchas cosas.- Dijo lenta y totalmente enfurecida- y quiero que recuerdes algo. Hace cinco años me dijiste , exactamente :*Nunca pensé que fueras tan estúpida como para creer que yo me fijaría en ti, eres patética Granger , sigue soñando mientras puedas , los sueños son gratis* Además de aquellas hirientes palabras que me dijiste cuando te robé aquel beso ¿Lo recuerdas ? Al parecer no , dime Draco ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?.- Era más claro que el agua que había herido su orgullo.

Él rió al recordarlo, pero sintió un ligero sabor amargo al saber que ella lo recordaba , y que se lo recordara a él.

Claro que lo recuerdo , ¿Cómo olvidar a la sabelotodo robándome un beso?.- Dijo con burla mientras seguía agarrando a Hermione.- No he cambiado de opinión , me sigues repugnando .- Añadió con cara de asco.- Sólo que es más divertido hacer las cosas a mi manera.-

Draco sólo estaba probando las reacciones de Hermione, claro que había cambiado de opinión sino ahora mismo no estaría encima de ella, no la provocaría con aquellas caricias tan indecentes para hacerla enfadar.

-Me tienes harta hurón ,lárgate , y revuélcate con la primera que encuentres.- Dijo llena de rabia , humillación y odio, mientras pataleaba para deshacerse de su agarre.

-¿Acaso quieres ser una de mis afortunadas conquistas?- Decía mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba sus labios.- No te hagas ilusiones Hermione, no estás a mi altura , además de que me repugna la sola idea de mancillar tu cuerpo.- Inconscientemente, al pronunciar estas palabras , pasó sus manos desde su cintura hasta las caderas.

Lentamente. Perturbándola.

Si aquel día , en séptimo , no la besó ,fue porque Granger era insoportable.

No estaba mal , de hecho esto no estaba planeado del todo , pero al verla , con ese camisón y al sentir unos ligeros celos , al pensar que se lo puso para alguien, simplemente tenía que hacer algo.

-Pues entonces - decía Hermione en un susurro bastante sensual para su voz.- quita tus sucias manos de mí maldita serpiente.- Le susurró al oído levantando un poco la cabeza para que la mirara a los ojos.

Él , giró el rostro , quedando a milímetros de sus labios.

Draco , se fijó en ellos detenidamente.

Estaban entreabiertos , un poco secos , de un color rosa , carnosos, apetecibles,… demasiado para su gusto.

-No me provoques Hermione , sabes lo que haré si sigues así.- Decía en tono amenazador.

-¿A sí?- Dijo todavía a milímetros de distancia haciendo que notaran sus respiraciones y el ligero cosquilleo en los labios cada vez que hablaban.-¿Qué?

Hermione , no estaba segura de nada cuando se trataba de él¿ Por qué maldita sea , no podía razonar y simplemente todo se salía de control? Ella no solía provocar de esa manera sabiendo las consecuencias que traería.

Él, no soportándolo más, acercó más sus labios a los de ella y los rozó débilmente arrancándole un suspiro, que lo alentó a seguir con lo que planeaba.

-Olvídate de lo que dije .- Decía acariciando un poco más los labios de ella con los suyos.

Entonces , echó completamente a Hermione en la cama y él encima de ella pero apoyado en sus brazos , para no aplastarla.

-No puedo - Hermione ya no pensaba , sólo sentía las manos expertas de él bajo su camisón negro.

- Entonces tendré que hacerte olvidar…por las malas.- Y por fin acortó las distancias y la besó.

Hermione abrió un poco sus labios y Draco aprovechó para introducir su lengua.

Los dos gimieron cuando éstas se rozaron.

Siguieron un ritmo lento e intenso. Para Hermione aquella sensación era nueva. Nunca sintió tanta pasión en un beso.

Draco se preguntaba en qué momento ella dejó de ser la sabelotodo para convertirse en una mujer deseable, muy deseable. Quizás si la hubiera besado aquel día, tal vez ella se habría quedado.

Mientras la besaba, la agarró por las caderas ,sin segundas pero Hermione empezó a moverlas y soltó un pequeño gemido entre el beso al notar como su erección crecía.

Mordió el labio inferior de ella despacio.

Hermione suspiró , al saber, que ella también se estaba excitando ...

-Hermione , maldita sea , deja de moverte o no respondo.- No quería perder el control , pero ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

Quería ir despacio , que vibrara con cada sensación que solamente él le brindaba pero eso parecía imposible con la fogosidad de esa leona.

Ella sonrió pícara.

Y una oleada de celos le golpeó de repente cuando pensó en aquellos ,que tal vez , hubieran llegado más lejos con ella.

Unas imágenes le vinieron a la mente ... Hermione siendo besada por ese gorila de Krum en cuarto.

-¿A cuántos has tenido en esta situación?.- Dijo intentando sonar indiferente y apartándose de ella.

-¿Estás celoso?¿Qué más da? Lo importante es que ahora en esta situación estás tú- En realidad , ella, no había tenido experiencia alguna en ese ámbito, su cuerpo actuaba por sí solo a las sensaciones que recibía.

-¿Y weasel y Krum ? Ellos , han estado contigo mucho tiempo - Decía con algo de rencor en su voz.

- NO he tenido nunca nada serio con ellos, además , eso debería darte igual, Malfoy ,me rechazaste ,así que no estás en condiciones de reclamarme nada, yo nunca te he preguntado por tus conquistas- Sonreía entre melancólica y triunfante.

- Lo sé.-Aquella verdad , le golpeó y no le gustó nada el dolor.

-Vamos Malfoy ... ¿No me diga que ahora te echas para atrás con una conquista potencial.?

-Claro que no.- Decía perdiéndose en su cabellera castaña , derritiéndose en sus ojos.

Y mientras una sonrisa de orgullo asomaba por su rostro, se disponía a domar a la leona en esta noche rojiza.

Quizás para siempre.

¿Qué tal quedó chicas?

Lo edité porque habían muchísimas cosas que no me gustaban además de las faltas de ortografía que eran enormes. Bueno, espero que ahora sí sea de su agrado.

Dejen Review!

(L)

Con cariño, Meli.

:D

Return to Top


End file.
